Darkness Within
by LexysK23
Summary: Part 3. After Daddy's Back. Now that the prophecy is in their hands, the rangers must know which one will turn bad. Whir the rangers save him/her, or will they have to save everyone by death? A secret will change the life of a ranger. AU Complete.
1. 1: Who Is It

Who Is It?

Jayden looked at the tablet in front of him. He had read each line.

"At a time after pain," Jayden read.

"We all get knocked out," Mia said. "It could be any one of us."

"A ranger that once attacked another," he continued.

"Kevin attacked us because of the puppet guy," Mia said.

" Mike attacked me while Emily was sick," Jayden told them.

"Emily attacked you, Jay," Antonio added. Looking at the three rangers who were currently unconscious.

"Will hold the heart of darkness," Jayden read on. "And will betray the team, the only way to set the ranger free, is to stop it by death."

"Nothing else is specific," Mia said.

"So it's one of those three," Antonio announced.

Jayden's eyes widened.

"That is why those creature wanted them!" Jayden realized and told the two.

They heard a groan and turned to see Mike waking up.

"Mike!" Mia shouted.

Mike looked around, frightened. When he realized where he was, he winced. His whole body hurt.

"What did they do to you?" Antonio asked.

"After they kidnapped me, they took me to a room. Kevin was already there. He was being shocked, then they did the same to me. Then they brought Emily in, she was out of it. I don't know what she was saying, but I doubt she'll remember," Mike said.

"They shocked her until she demorphed. When they took her, she was unconscious," Mia told the team.

"Do you know what they wanted with us?" Mike asked, confused.

"We'll explain when the other two wake up," Jayden answered.

Mike nodded and just laid there. When he took a deep breath, he winced.

After a while, Kevin woke up. He felt the same pain Mike did, but a little less.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"Home," Mike answered.

"Where is everyone else?" Kevin asked.

"Emily is still unconscious, the others are reading the prophecy," the green ranger answered.

"What happened?" Kevin questions.

"Those creatures kidnapped Emily, you, and me. They wanted something. They wanted to destroy us three," Mike explained. "I don't know why though."

"They wanted one of us, but I don't think they knew which one. So which one it is, we might never know," Kevin said.

"T-tell me why it hurts to breath," they heard a small voice asked.

They both looked at Emily and saw her breathing hard.

"Emily? Are you awake?" Kevin asked the smaller girl.

"Yeah, which I regret waking up," she whispered, "oh man, I don't like being shocked."

Mike cleared his throat and turned to the door.

"JAYDEN!" He shouted.

Emily got scared and sat up. She grasped her stomach in pain.

"Sorry," Mike said, sheepishly.

Jayden barged into the room, with Mia and Antonio behind him.

He smiled when he saw Emily was wake, but frown that she was in pain.

He went to Emily and put her on his lap.

"So why did they want us?" Mike asked.

"The prophecy says that a ranger, who attacked another, will betray the team," Mia started.

"All three of you have attacked at least Jayden," Antonio continued.

"So those things kidnapped you, so it won't happen," Jayden finished.

"So, one of us will betray you?" Mike asked.

The three nodded.

"How do we stop it?" Emily asked, hugging Jayden close.

"It says by death," Jayden answered.

Emily looked at Jayden.

"How do we find out who?" Kevin asked, a little frightened.

"It said something about a heart of darkness," Antonio added.

"The Dark Crystal Heart," Mentor Ji said from the door.

"What's that?" Emily asked, tilting her head.

"Everyone has a Crystal Heart. A heart can get tainted with evil, and the more tainted it gets, the worse the person is," he explained.

"How do we keep it from getting tainted?" Mia asked, hoping there is a way.

"I know we can rule one of you out right now," the mentor told the six.

"Who?" Jayden asked, hoping it was Emily.

"The three of you attacked Jayden, but only one did it, not because they wanted," Ji told them.

Mike and Emily looked at each other, then at Kevin

"So it's just between Emily and me?" Mike asked, trying to understand.

Mentor Ji nodded.

"Our Crystal Hearts, or something, has been tainted?" Emily questioned, worried.

"Yes, but only one of yours is tainted more then the other's," he explained.

Emily looked at Mike. One of them will loose their life.

"T-the prophecy, is it accurate?" Mia asked, thinking it might be fake.

"Yes," Mentor Ji answered.

Emily smiled softly.

"I should have just died," she whispered.

Jayden heard her and frowned.

"Why?" Jayden asked.

"What if it's me? If I was dead, you'll have nothing to worry about," Emily explained.

"But what of it's Mike?" Jayden asked. "What if it really isn't real? What then?"

"Why not just kill both of us, right now?" Mike suggested.

Everyone, but Emily glared at him.

"Okay, wait, it's not such a bad idea. Why wait until it's to late? We can get this over with, right here, right now," Emily said.

"No, we can't do that. One of you is it, the other is not. We have to know for sure, before we hurt you," Jayden explained.

"It's probably not Mike," Emily whispered to Jayden.

"I can't loose you, not again," Jayden whispered back, agony filling his voice.

"Jayden, I love you. I stand by your choice," Emily told him, before kissing his softly.

Jayden smiled.

"We'll wait until we know for sure," Jayden ordered.

Everyone nodded.

Everyone had the same question in their heads, "Who is it?"


	2. 2: The Crystal Hearts

The Crystal Hearts

"Can you explain the Crystal Heart thing?" Emily asked, confused.

Mentor Ji nodded.

"Everyone in the samurai history has this thing called Crystal Hearts. The Crystal Hearts are held in a special temple," Mentor Ji explained.

"So there are thousands of crystals?" Mike asked.

"No, as of right now only eleven crystals are glowing. One for each person with samurai blood, or in Antonio's case, responsibility. Once that person dies, the light burns out, and the protectors of the crystals put them away. When one is born, a new crystal glows," he explained.

"What color do they glow?" Antonio asked, intrigued.

"They glow white, but Mike's and Emily's had a little black glow. Kevin's has a much smaller amount. One of the two is getting darker by the second," he answered.

"What happened if they shatter one?" Mia inquired.

"It is said, one of two things happen. One is that the person will no longer be a samurai, or two, the person will no longer be alive. It is hard to say, because it has never happened," the older man lectured.

"Has a Crystal Heart ever turned dark before?" Kevin questioned.

"Yes, a past ranger, I am not really sure which, turned against their teammates. The red ranger at the time, had to kill the ranger with a special sword. That ranger had a younger sibling, who took the place. The sword is held along side with the Crystal Hearts. Those things that attacked you, I think they were sent to you. The protectors of the Crystal Heart are the only ones who know, which one will turn on you," he told his students.

Jayden looked at the girl on his lap. She was listening closely to what their teacher told them.

"What do they look like?" Emily asked.

"They look like our hearts. And are white, with the glow. In reality, they are your ranger hearts. The temple is unknown. Only two ranger has ever gone there. It was the ranger who turn against the team, and the red ranger. That ranger tried to destroy every crystal. The team stop the ranger, before they were destroyed. The red ranger went to put the crystals back," the mentor said.

"Can't we just go to the temple and see the crystals?" Mike suggested.

The mentor shook his head. "The journey to the temple is one, not even Master Xandred would want to go. The Dark Ranger, which is what other had called the ranger, destroyed everything in sight. There were so many creatures, so many lives lost. The passage is a test of mind and strength."

"Mentor, do you think we'll have to kill one of them?" Mia asked, afraid of the answer.

"If a solution is not found by the time it's too late, the we won't have to kill anyone," he said.

"You didn't answer the question. Do you, not what might happen of we find a way, do 'you' think one of us is going to be killed?" Emily asked.

The mentor looked down and nodded.

"When is 'too late'?" Mike asked, his voice low.

"When too much harm has been done," he answered honestly.

It was getting dark and the two rangers with the most pain fell asleep.

"Who do you think it is?" Jayden asked, looking at a sleeping Emily and Mike.

"I say its Mike," Kevin said.

"I do, too," Antonio agreed.

"I disagree. I hope I'm wrong, but I say Emily," Mia put in.

"I must agree with Mia," Mentor Ji told the four.

Everyone turned to Jayden, who was staring at Emily.

"I have a horrible gut filling it's her," he whispered.

Jayden laid down next to her. Everyone, but Kevin, who was in bed rest for a while, left the room.

He hugged her close and fell asleep.

Mike had woken up and heard a little of what they said. He looked at the girl he fought Jayden for. He knew she needed the best, and he wasn't it.

He was hoping he was the one, not Emily, but he knew Emily's luck.

He fell into a dreamless sleep, not knowing what the next couple of days would hold.

_"I told you, Emily, I am always right," Emily's father said._

_"Shut up," she snapped._

_He laughed. "Say goodbye to your team, and your life."  
><em>  
>Emily woke up. She groaned as she felt pain in her body. She looked around in the dark room.<p>

She felt someone next to her. She jumped.

The person next to her sat up and looked at her.

"Jay? Is that you?" She whispered, trying not to wake the other two boys.

"Yeah. Are you okay? You should be asleep," he said.

"Nightmare," was her answer.

"What was it about?" Jayden asked.

"What if he's right?" Emily asked, back.

"I don't know, Em, I really don't", Jayden answers, truthfully.

"If you had to, would you kill me?" Emily asked.

"I don't know. I know I wouldn't dream of it, but I had to, I just don't know what I'll do," Jayden answered, sad.

"Promise me, no matter what the future holds, you'll do what you think is right. Don't put the Earth on harms way, just because of a friendship, or relationship," Emily told him.

"I-I can't. Don't make me promise to kill you, I couldn't do that. Emily, I promise to try my very best to stop you, or Mike, but I can't promise to kill either of you," Jayden answered.

Emily laid down, with Jayden next to her.

"Why us?" Emily asked.

Jayden laughed. "Fate must hate us so much to cause us so much pain."

"Sure does."

"Go to sleep Emily, we'll figure this out in the morning."

"Good night, Jayden, I love you."

"I love you, too, Emily"

*Guess who the ranger that turned bad and get a preview of the new chapter.


	3. 3: Finding Out Secrets

*Okay that was so not what I meant. I was saying which past ranger was it, but since i got a few responses, i decided to upload a new chapter. Enjoy.

Finding Out Secrets

Once the sun was up, the rangers were awake. They were trying to figure out who it was, and how to stop them.

The only people who didn't get a chance to do much were the two suspects.

Emily just stared at the ceiling, while Mike watched her.

"How are you doing?" Mike asked.

"I've been better," she answered her usual answer. "How about you?"

"With all this, I'm not so sure. Em, one of us is going to die, and we don't even know who," Mike said.

Emily smiled sadly.

"I know how you feel. I know this is so hard, but I know our friends will do everything to help us, whoever it is," Emily said.

They were quiet for a while, until Mike started snoring.

Emily had borrowed a laptop from her mentor and wanted to do research. While Mike was asleep, Emily decided to do some research.

She googled 'Dark Samurai Ranger', and a couple of pages appeared. She clicked on the first one, and started reading.

'The Dark Samurai Ranger was once a protector of Earth, but was turned bad by the power of greed.'

"Lies," Emily muttered.

She checked the next one.

'The bad guys controlled the Dark Ranger. He couldn't get free, and decided to kill himself, to not let evil win.'

"Where do they get this stuff?"

Emily decided to check what color was the ranger.

Two said it was red, but she knew they were fake, because red killed the ranger.

One said pink, three said blue, two was for green, six was for yellow.

Seven was for black, but there was no block samurai.

Emily noticed yellow had the most. She felt fear rise inside of her.

She tried to find real things, but all were news reports. And fake reports.

Emily slammed the laptop shut. Slowly, she got up and walked out of the room. She felt pain with ever step she took, but she didn't give in. She went into her mentor's study and looked threw the history books.

She found on the 'Dark Ranger'. She knew the knowledge in there was accurate.

She opened it and started reading. She didn't even notice when her mentor entered the room.

"You should be in bed, resting," the older man said.

"You said you didn't know," Emily said, angry.

"I didn't want to frightened you," he said.

"Is he really my dad?"

"Yes, but she's your aunt."

"Serena, what is she?"

"Your sister."

"My mother, she was the Dark Ranger. It's me. I know now," Emily whispered to herself.

"Emily, please don't tell anyone, not yet until we know for sure."

Emily didn't answer. She just thought about what she read. Her eyes started to water.

"Jayden's father, he killed my mom. She, she's dead. How did I not know my mom was dead? What else don't I know?" Emily asked, angrily.

"Emily, it was for your own good. No one other than you and me know. The other's parents loved your mother so much. They didn't want you or Serena to know. Serena only knows that her mother died, not how or why. "

"So the others parents knew this whole time? My aunt knew and she didn't fuckin say anything. Why make me live a lie?"

"It was to protect you."

"Protect me how?"

"From your own past. They didn't know if it was going to genetic, but to be sure, Jayden's father made everyone promise not to tell their children, especially you and your sister."

Emily frowned.

"Emily, just understand, that you were going to find out the truth one day."

"When? When I was grown up and married? When this was over? Or are you just saying that? Were any of you really going to tell me?"

"Emily, please calm down."

Emily laughed. "Calm down? How the hell can I calm down! My whole life, I have been lied to! And by everyone I loved!"

"Emily, understand, please."

"No, you understand! You betrayed me! You kept this from me! You were more of a father in these last couple of months, then my father was in years, but this is a low. This makes you just like him!"

Emily stood up and stormed out the room. She went to her room and found Mia asleep. The pain Emily endured the day before caught up to her and she sat on her bed. Emily saw the frame of her and her 'mother' before she came.

Emily got the frame and threw it against the wall. It shattered on the ground, and the sound woke Mia up. The other rangers, minus Mike ran into the room.

"Emily? What are you doing here? You should be in bed," Jayden told her.

Emily felt so angry, she didn't listen to what he said.

"I don't know who I am," she muttered.

"Emily, are you okay?" Jayden asked, starting to get really worried.

Emily shook her head.

"Jay, I don't know who to trust anymore," she told him.

"You can trust me, Mia, Kevin, Antonio, Mike, and Mentor."

Emily frowned when he said, "Mentor".

"I can't trust him. Not anymore."

"Who?" Antonio asked, hoping it wasn't him.

"Mentor, I can't trust him," she whispered.

"Why?" Mia asked, confused as to why she didn't trust her teacher.

"His lie was too big to forgive. It hurt me, and I can't just forget," she answered.

"What was his lie?" Kevin asked, curiously.

"Ask you parents what they know of the Dark Ranger," Emily said.

"What? Why would they know anything?" Mia asked, confused.

"Never mind," Emily said.

Jayden looked at Emily a while longer. She seemed stressed.

He walked out and straight to his 'father'.

"What did you tell Emily?" Jayden asked, mad.

"The truth," he said.

"What truth?" Jayden asked.

"The truth of what her mother did," the older man told his oldest student.


	4. 4: He Was Right

He Was Right

"What did her mother do?" Jayden asked, with much more authority.

Jayden has asked earlier, but the mentor did not give an answer. Jayden had the whole team together and waited until Emily was asleep on his lap before asking again.

"I lied to you. I do know who the Dark Ranger is," he said, giving in.

"Who is he, or she?" Mike asked.

"She was the yellow ranger before Emily," he told the five.

"Emily's aunt?" Kevin asked.

Ji shook his head. "Emily's only aunt, replace the yellow ranger."

Jayden's eyes widened. "Her mother, that means, my dad killed her mom."

Mentor Ji nodded.

"Why is Emily taking this to the heart, other than for the obvious reason?" Mike asked, being a little insensitive.

"She never knew her mother was dead. Everyone around her said her aunt was her mother. Only Serena, her father, aunt, your parents, and I knew the truth. Her whole life, she's been lied to. No one ever had the guts to tell her, and once she called her aunt 'mom', no one could tell her that her mother was really dead. We didn't mean harm, and Jayden, your father made everyone promise not to tell anyone. We had made a deal to tell her when the time was right. Last night was the perfect time, but after everything she has been threw, I just couldn't. I know it was the wrong decision, but I couldn't look at her in the eye and tell her that her mother betrayed the team and her boyfriend's father killed her, but seeing how she found out on her own, and her reaction, makes me regret that decision," Mentor said, sad.

Jayden looked at Emily. He felt guilty for what his father had done. He would have never guessed that had happened just when they were toddlers.

The Gap Sensor went off and the rangers left, after waking Emily up.

The Nighlok was tall, and big. He was all silver and had clear white eyes. He looked like a mind reader.

He smirked when he saw the rangers. He had his attention on Mike, and moogers attacked the others.

"Nobody cares about what you want," the Nighlok said.

Mike froze, and a chain appeared from the ground. It wrapped around his right wrist.

"No one takes you serious. Your just a joke in everyone's eyes."

Another chain wrapped around his left wrist. Mike tried to get out, but was unable to. The Nighlok got a stick and hit the back of Mike's knees with it. He fell and seemed helpless.

The Nighlok left his like that and walked to Jayden. He stood in front of him.

"You have a big secret," he said, just like Negatron had.

"Everyone has secrets," Jayden responded, looking at Emily.

"No one wants you with her. She's always taken away from you."

"Yet, she always comes back."

"She doesn't love you anymore. Your blood is the cause of her mothers death."

A chain wrapped Jayden against a pole.

Antonio tried to slash him, but the Nighlok blocked it.

"Why should you be a Samurai? You have no blood in this. The others are annoyed of having to hear history they've learnt when they were younger. They wish you had never joined the team," the Nighlok taunted.

A chain wrapped around Antonio's body, dropping him to the ground.

Kevin was soon tied from his upper body, while Mia was stuck to the ground.

Emily was left. She had destroyed the last mooger. She turned to see the Nighlok behind her.

"Everyone lies to you because they don't care," the Nighlok whispered.

A chain from a post wrapped around her left ankle.

"Your mother died to get away from you."

A chain from another pole wrapped around her right ankle. The Nighlok pushed her down.

"You're the traitor. Your father had been right this whole time."

Her left wrist was chained to a street light.

"Your boyfriend will kill you. He will stick a knife to your heart, and that will be the end of you."

The right wrist was chained to another pole.

With all the rangers down, the Nighlok was free to do what her wanted.

"They do care. Everyone cares about what I want. They have their own way to show it, even if it's different from what I expect. And they do take me serious, maybe not all the time, but when they have to, they do," Mike told the Nighlok.

His chains disappeared. He attacked the Nighlok.

"She loves me. She doesn't blame me. It wasn't my fault. It wasn't anyone's fault," Jayden said. He was free and used his spin sword to free the others, but it didn't work.

The other three had faith in themselves and were free. Emily was left again.

"Everyone lies, because they do care. My mother died, not because of me. There is a huge chance I could betray everyone, but I'm accepting that. Jayden will do what he thinks it's right, whether it's killing me or not," Emily whispered. The four chains were gone. Emily felt something go threw her body.

She felt so much anger, after everything that had happened to her. She took her spin sword and tightened her grip.

Jayden noticed her tensed position and got worried. He saw her attack the Nighlok with more anger he had ever seen her use.

"Emily, what's going on?" He asked, softly, knowing she wouldn't hear.

"Emily, calm down," Mike said from behind her.

"Shut up," she snapped.

The rangers were shocked with her hostile attitude.

Emily blinked and apologized.

A memory fogged her head. It was the talk she had with her father a week prior.

_"No, it's only one child that turns like that. You're going to do worse, Chimpy. You are a ranger. You have a world to save. You have my blood, you will betray your team, just_ you _watch. Have you heard the saying, 'Like Father Like Son'? This will be 'Like Father, Like Daughter'," he told her, smiling._

_Emily glared at him._

_"I will never be like you," Emily snared._

_"Oh Chimpy, you can't run away from fate. It's who you are," he whispered._

_"Don't call me that?" Emily told him._

_"What Chimpy? Why?"_

_"Because I hate it!"_

_"I don't," he told her._

_"Just don't call me like that," Emily whispered, angry._

_"Or what? You'll morph and kill me?" He taunted. "It slowly starts with anger. It'll get worse, and soon you won't control it. Not that'll you'll want to."  
><em>  
>Her eyes widened.<p>

"He was right," she said to herself. Everyone was confused, then Jayden remembered.

_"He, he said I was going to be like him," Emily started._

_"You'll never be like him. You're not like him, Emily," Jayden said. "You'll never treat your kids like he treated you."_

_"He didn't talk about my kids. He said that I'll betray my team. I'll betray you," Emily told him._

_"What did you tell him?" Jayden asked, hoping she didn't break down._

_"I told him, I'd rather die then do that," Emily said, smiling. She, then frowned. "I also told him that if it were true, he would be the first person I would go after."  
><em>  
>"Emily," Jayden whispered, as he watched his love fall apart once again. <p>


	5. 5: Letting Darkness In

Letting Darkness In

Emily stood there frozen. She didn't know what to do. What she felt inside was so good. It made her feel powerful, unbeatable, and confident. She knew she shouldn't give in, but it was a tough choice.

"Emily, don't let it in," she heard Jayden's voice under all the dark fog.

Jayden watched Emily stand there.

The Nighlok was curious as to what was happening. He knew it was big, and he was partially to blame.

"Emily," Jayden whispered.

Jayden watched her look at him. He didn't know how to help, but he wanted to try.

"Emily, listen to me," Jayden told her. "Don't do what he said. Prove him wrong, he's doesn't know what will happen. He said that to hurt you, don't let him win."

Emily smirked under the helmet.

"Oh he won't win. In matter of fact, he won't even be breathing," Emily said, sweetly.

She turned and walked away. She powered down in the progress.

Jayden ran after her. The others ran behind.

"What about me?" The Nighlok asked.

Antonio turned to look at him.

"She's more important then you," was his answered.

He got his Barracuda Blade and attacked him. The Nighlok wasn't destroyed, but chose to retrieve.

Antonio ran after the others, finding them not so far away.

"Emily, stop!" Jayden shouted.

The blond girl stopped, but didn't turn.

"Emily, this isn't you. Don't let it control you. Please, fight it for me," Jayden begged her.

Emily closed her eyes and turned. When she opened her eyes, she looked to the ground.

"What makes you think I want to fight it?" She asked.

Jayden froze and she took the moment to run away.

Jayden blinked her eyes and thought of where she might have gone.  
><em><br>"I told him, I'd rather die then do that," Emily said, smiling. She then frowned. "I also told him that if it were true, he would be the first person I would go after."_

"Prison," Jayden whispered.

The others caught up to him and looked around for Emily.

"Where is she?" Mia asked.

"She went to keep her promise," he answered.

"What promise? What's going on?" Mike asked, confused as to what was happening.

Jayden turned to them, then to where Emily had ran to.

"I'll explain on the way. You have to keep up," he said.

He ran, ever was running next to him, Mia was a little behind.

"Mike, it's Emily. She's the one," he said, his voice soft. "In her visit, her father told her she would betray us. She didn't believe him. She told him she'd rather die then betray us, but also if what he said turned out to be true, he will be the first person she'll go after."

"And she's going to kill him? How do you know she's going to do that?" Kevin asked.

"She told me," Jayden said, not happy at all.

They ran in silence the rest of the way. When they got to the prison, the entrance was destroyed. The rangers, who hadn't demorphed entered cautiously.

The cops surrounded them with their guns at hand.

"Stop!" A cop told the five. "Have you not done enough damage?"

"Emily," Jayden whispered, low enough so the cops couldn't hear. "The yellow ranger, she's not herself. Please we just want to know what she did, and where she went to stop her."

"She destroyed everything in sight. She took a blond man, and left. She was saying something, but I didn't get a chance to hear what," the cop told the five.

"I did," a prisoner said. "She said something about dropping him off, near home."

"Thank you," Jayden said.

They ran out.

"Where did she go?" Mike asked.

"The cliff near the house," Jayden said.

They ran and found Emily there, demorphed, looking down.

"Emily, you didn't," Jayden started.

"No, he's somewhere here," Emily answered.

Jayden powered down and slowly walked up to her.

"Find him, and take him back, one of you stay," Jayden ordered.

"I'll stay," Mia said, powering down.

The other three ran to look for Emily's father.

"Emily, listen to me," Jayden whispered. "You can stop this. We don't want to hurt you. Only you can put an end to this."

Emily turned to look at him. She looked a little paler and her eyes weren't hazel, but so dark, they were almost black.

"You'll have to kill me," she said. "It's easy, just one push."

"No," Jayden whispered, shaking his heard.

Her eyes looked at him, hopelessly.

"I-I can't do this. I want to jump, but I can't. The darkness in my head won't let me."

"Emmy, you're letting him win."

Emily closed her eyes.

"It makes me feel so strong. So unbeatable."

"You don't need that."

Emily opened her eyes and looking at him, anger in her eyes.

"When have you ever felt weak? So weak that anything you do won't make a difference."

"You can make it go away."

Emily looked over the cliff.

"It's like being addicted to a drug. It hurts if you stop. It's like making it stop, can destroy me."

"We can help you, Emily we are here for you," Mia said from behind Jayden.

"I don't want it to stop," Emily answered. "I'm welcoming it in."

"Emily, you can't mean that," Jayden said.

"I'm tired of not having control of my life. This finally is what I want," she said.

"This is controlling you!" Mia shouted.

Emily smirked. "No, it's not. I know exactly what I'm doing. I can stop it."

"Emily, you're confusing us," Jayden told her.

"I can stop it and die, or let it in and live. I'm going to live. I've had it with other people ruining everything for me, so I'm going to hurt everyone who has hurt me, emotionally, physically, and mentally. My father is going to be left for later."

And with that she left.

"Emily," he whispered.

She had let it in, and there was no turning back.


	6. 6: Hurting Them Inside

Hurting Them Inside

It had been two days, and no sign of Emily. There were Nighlok attacks, but Emily didn't show up. Everyone was getting worried.

"Where is she?" Antonio asked, worried.

"I don't know," Jayden whispered.

Jayden hadn't slept, and barely eaten. Antonio was getting worried for both his friends.

"She knew the whole time, we knew it was her, we just didn't believe it," Mike said, as he leaned against the wall.

They nodded. After hearing what had happened to his youngest student, Mentor Ji felt so guilty. He had added to her pain, and the Nighlok finished everything.

"Emily, where are you?" He whispered softly to himself.

The Gap Sensor went off. There were only moogers. While the five rangers fought, Jayden had a weird feeling. He wanted to get back home as soon as possible.

Jayden ran home when they destroyed the last one. His eyes widen when he got inside.

The whole place had been destroyed. Jayden looked for his mentor and found him on the ground. He seemed in pain. Jayden looked for injures. He found a couple, but none were fatal.

"Ji, what happened?" Jayden asked.

Mia gasped when she got inside. The others just froze.

"E-Emily," he whispered.

Jayden's eyes widened.

"No, she wouldn't do that. Not to you," Jayden told himself and his mentor.

"Sh-she said, it w-was revenge," the older man said, faintly, just before he went unconscious.

"Emily did this," Jayden told his team.

"She wouldn't do this," Mia said.

Jayden closed his eyes to think of why she would do something like that.

"He said revenge," Jayden whispered.

"What has Mentor ever done to her?" Mike asked, confused.  
><em><br>"I can stop it and die, or let it in and live. I'm going to live. I've had it with other people ruining everything for me, so I'm going to hurt everyone who has hurt me, emotionally, physically, and mentally. My father is going to be left for later."_

"He lied to her. He hurt her emotionally. She's getting revenge on everyone that hurt her," Jayden explained.

"Almost everyone hurt her, even if we don't mean it," Mike answered.

Jayden looked on the ground.

Kevin looked at his best friend. He knew it must be hard on the red ranger.

"Oh Emily," Kevin whispered.

No one knew what to do. This had never happened to them. Kevin helped Jayden take their teacher to his room while the others cleaned.

*Darkness Within*

Emily was watching the fire burn. For the last two days, she had been in a small cave a few miles away from the house.

She thought of what had happened.

_She saw the rangers run out of the house. She knew it was the perfect moment to attack. She walked into the house and straight onto the kitchen. She dropped a plate and knocked the chairs down. She kicked the small table in the living room and broke the vases and pictures. Her mentor to the living room. She stood in the shadow as she watched her mentor look around._

_"Miss me?" Emily asked._

_Her Mentor turned and saw her._

_"Emily, where have you been?" He asked, worried._

_"I don't have to answer to you, old man," Emily snapped._

_"Emily, we have been worried."_

_"So you do care, now do you? Or is it a show to keep the Yellow Ranger around?"_

_"Emily, of course I care. I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm so sorry."_

_"You know, when people say 'I'm sorry' to me, they usually don't mean much."_

_Emily walked closer to him. Mentor Ji kept his guard up._

_"Let me guess what your going to say next, 'We are going to save you, Emily. Just don't let it control you.'"_

_The older man's eyes widened._

_"Heres the thing, it's not controlling me and I don't want to be saved, especially, by you," Emily told him._

_"The rangers are coming soon, so I'll do this fast. Do you deserve to live?" Emily asked herself, smiling. She pushed him against the wall. "If I hit you, will you hit back?" Emily asked, as she punched him in the stomach. "I'm much stronger than before." She threw him across the room._

_"Why are you doing this?" The injured man asked._

_"Revenge," Emily whispered in his ear._

_Emily continued her beating until she heard the others returned. She ran away and went to her cave.  
><em>  
>Emily smiled as the fire burnt. She knew the rangers had never hurt her intentionally, but she needed them away from her. She knew how to hurt two.<p>

*Darkness Within*

Jayden didn't move from his post. He didn't know what to do. Emily had hurt someone, an innocent person. The Gap Sensor went off the rangers had to go.

When they got there, Deker stood there.

"What do you want?" Jayden snapped, having enough problems.

"I just wanted to see what was happening, and if it was true," the half Nighlok answered.

"She's bad, evil, or whatever. Now leave!" Jayden told him.

"Awe, talking about me while I'm not around," Emily said.

Everyone, even Deker looked around. Mia spotted her sitting on a branch.

"She's there," Mia told the guys, pointing at her best friend.

Emily jumped off and walked to the rangers. Deker stood back and watched the scene in front of him unfold.

Emily walked to Mike, and looked at Jayden.

"What are you doing, Emily?" Jayden asked, softly so none heard him.

Emily turned her attention to Mike. She got on her tippy-toes. Her mouth right next to his left ear.

"You know, I'll never be with a guy like you. You're no good. If you ever think I could date you, you must be dreaming," she said. She kissed his cheek, as Mike stood there frozen.

She looked at Jayden, but walked to Antonio. She got the front part of his shirt, pulled him down, and kissed him.

His world stopped and shattered around him. He watched his love take his heart and stomp on it. He knew it wasn't her fault, but that didn't make it hurt any less.

"Why?" Kevin asked, after Emily had stop kissing Antonio.

"My old life sucked, so I'm getting rid of any ties. Starting with you," she answered. "Oh and Jayden, in case you didn't get the message, it's over."

Jayden looked to the ground. He didn't know what he was going to do. No one did. Emily stood there with an innocent smile, as if she did nothing wrong, even if she hurt them the worse possible way, from the inside.  
>\<p> 


	7. 7: Can't Stop Her

*Poll! On profile!*

Can't Stop Her

Mentor Ji was slowly healing, Jayden and Mike were heartbroken, and the others were depressed. Emily was free to do what she wanted. She wanted revenge. She had hurt the five and she was off to more. The Gap Sensor went off again and the rangers went to help.

There were moogers and Dayu.

"Your Yellow Ranger rather do her own thing then help you," Dayu said.

Just as she was about to say something else, the Earth Slicer hit her.

They turned to see Emily standing there, morphed.

"Emily," Jayden whispered.

Emily smirked under her helmet.

She got her spin sword and circled Dayu.

"You know, I don't like it when people talk behind my back," Emily said.

"You know, I don't really care about what you like," Dayu said back.

Emily smiled.

"Emily, what are you doing here?" Antonio asked.

"I'm here for my revenge," Emily answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Emily, don't do this, you don't want to do this," Mia said.

"Like you know what I want," Emily snapped.

"Emily, please. I'm begging you let it go. Doesn't our friendship mean anything to you?" The pink ranger asked.

"What's more valuable, my life or our friendship?" Emily retorted.

Jayden clenched his spin sword tightly.

Dayu attacked Emily from behind, but it didn't work. Emily hit her with her spin sword.

"I'm not as naïve anymore," Emily told her. "Can't fool me."

Jayden watched as this new Emily beat Dayu. He had two choices, stop Emily and let Dayu go, or let Emily destroy her. There was something about Dayu, he couldn't let her get killed.

Just as Emily was going to defeat her, a sword clashed against hers.

She looked at the owner of the sword and saw her ex-boyfriend.

"You're finally going to fight me?" Emily asked.

Jayden didn't answer. He didn't know what to say.

"I'm stronger than last time. I'm better. I love it, and I'm going to show you," she said. She attacked Jayden.

She raised her sword and struck, but Jayden blocked it. She kicked him. He got her leg and pulled her down.

Jayden stood over her body, and she demorphed.

Emily smirked. "Remember this? This happened the day I started changing. You knew something was wrong, but did nothing. You asked what was wrong, but that did nothing. Words mean nothing."

Jayden didn't answer. He froze.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" Jayden asked, his voice so low.

"I want my old life gone. This is the way. Dating you was a hug mistake. Now I can make better choices," she told him.

She kicked him between his legs. He got off groaning.

After quickly morphing, Emily stood in front of the other four.

"Are you too chicken to fight me?" Emily asked, taunting the four.

Kevin decided to go first. He used his Hydro Bow and shot at her. She used her Spin Sword to block the attacks. She charged forward and struck Kevin on his chest.

Mia chose to use symbol powers. She created strong winds. Emily added sand, and made a sand storm. When no one could see a thing, Emily attacked Mia on her back.

Mike and Antonio attacked together. Emily would block one, and then hit the other. She then slashed both at the same time.

Emily smiled.

"Emily, stop," Jayden ordered her:

"You're not my boss. No one is. This team is shit," she said.

"You used to be a part of this team," Jayden told her.

"Yeah, used to, not anymore."

"Emily, snap out of it!"

Emily laughed.

"When will you realize it's really me? I do what I want, when I want."

Jayden gripped his Spin Sword harder, and stood in front of his love.

"Can you hurt me? Or do love me too much to lay a hand on me?" Emily asked, tilting her head.

Jayden didn't move.

"That's what makes you weak, Jay. I let go only feelings I had for people," she told him.

"So you're just emotionless?" Jayden asked, trying to buy time.

"No, I do feel things. Just enjoyment in what I'm doing," she answered.

"So now you're a sick, twisted girl?" Jayden asked, hoping to get her angry.

"You could say that," she responded.

Jayden didn't have any ideas.

"Jay, did you love me?" Emily asked.

"With all my heart," he answered.

"So when I kissed Antonio, did it hurt?" She asked, curious.

He nodded, not wanting his voice to show how hurt he was.

"Do you still love me?"

"I will never stop."

She smiled.

Jayden nodded a little. Emily looked around and found herself surrounded.

"So, this was the plan? Distract me while the others make sure I have no where to go? Don't worry; I won't go anywhere, not until this is all done. Was anything you said real? Do you really care?" Emily asked, a little hurt.

"Everything I said was true. I meant every word, but we have to stop you. As much as it hurts me, you have to be stopped before you hurt more people," Jayden said, a little sad.

"Like I hurt Ji? How is the old man?"

"Healing, just like the rest of us."

The other four attacked with their sword. Emily just raised her and the others were blocked. She pushed them up and quickly turned, hitting everyone with her sword.

She turned to Jayden and frowned. She hit him with her sword, knocking him down.

"Now, that will teach you to stay out of my business," she told them. "Or next time, you'll won't be walking away."

The rangers watched as she left. They had to stop her, but they knew they couldn't.

If they couldn't stop her, no one could.


	8. 8: The Crystal Temple

The Crystal Temple

It had been a week since Emily had beaten the five. They had seen her around, and she had done some work in hurting others. Her father was currently in the hospital. Emily had beaten some other people. No one knows who she is. She didn't morph, but she didn't show her face.

Emily was in her cave thinking. She always wanted to follow her mothers footsteps. Her mother had tried to destroy the Crystal Heart, so she wanted to try. She stood up and got ready for the adventure.

*Darkness Within*

The other rangers were sitting and thinking of what to do about Emily.

"This is the hardest thing we had to deal with," Mike commented.

The others nodded in agreement.

"What do you think we should do?" Kevin asked his leader.

"I don't know," Jayden answered. "We need to know what's her next step."

"What's the worst thing she can do?" Mia asked the boys.

"Hurt us," Kevin answered.

"Hurt us how?" Mia asked, wanting more than that.

Antonio jumped up. "Destroy the Crystal Hearts!"

"She's heading for The Crystal Temple," Jayden whispered.

"She's gone crazy," Mike said.

"We have to go, too," Jayden said. "If you want to stay, just say so."

No one spoke up. They started to pack for the trip. The packed rope, first aid, water, snacks, ect. They told their mentor what they would be doing, and headed out. They walked into the forest.

"Hey, look in here," Mike called when he found a small cave.

The found a little fire, that Kevin put out. A small bed like area. Jayden found a small piece of clothing, it was yellow.

"Emily has been staying here," he announced. "Let's go, the longer we wait, the more time she has."

The others nodded and they walked out the cave.

*Darkness Within*

Emily looked at the entrance. There were six color indicated entrances. She entered her and started walking.

She walking, until she heard some twig snap behind her. She turned and found a blonde, hazel-eyed lady.

"Emily, my baby," she said. The lady went to hug Emily, but the young girl stepped back.

"Who are you?" Emily asked.

"I'm your mother," the older lady answered.

"You left me, with your sick husband," Emily told her, wanting to hurt her.

"I didn't leave you. I was taken away from you and your sister."

Emily looked to the ground.

"Avenge me, Emily. Kill the one, who killed me," her mother told the yellow ranger.

"Mom, Jayden's father is dead. He died in battle," she said.

"Then kill the red ranger blood. You must kill your red ranger," she whispered to the girl's ear.

"I'll avenge you," Emily repeated. "I'll kill Jayden for you."

*Darkness Within*

The five rangers stared at the entrance.

The five entered into theirs and walked.

Mia looked around in the dark forest. She could barely see anything. She tried to get threw as quickly as possible.

"Mia," she heard Emily's voice in the wind.

"Emily? Emily, where are you?" Mia shouted.

"Lost," Emily responded, as she appeared in the shadows. "You let those creatures get me. You caused me to hurt you."

"No, I tried to save you. Emily, I really tried."

"You're weak. You couldn't stop them," she said.

"I didn't see you do any better," Mia snapped. "You're just like us.'we tried to save you, but you don't let us. Don't blame us."

Emily's figure disappeared in the wind. Mia looked around, got scared, and kept walking out.

*Darkness Within*

As Antonio walked, he felt as if something were following him. He turned as saw his Mentor.

"Mentor Ji, you should be resting," he said.

The older man just glared.

"I came all this way to take the morpher away," Mentor Ji told the gold ranger.

"What? Why?" Antonio asked in shock.

"We were doing great before you came. We don't need you."

"Yes, you do. If it weren't for me, Emily's spirit would have been gone forever."

"Looking at things now, it would have been better that way."

"I have saved Jayden, and the rangers in many occasions. You do need me, and saying you don't is just plain stupid!"

Antonio glared at Mentor Ji, but when the older man disappeared, Antonio freaked out and almost ran out.

*Darkness Within*

Kevin was walking. He didn't know why this was so hard.

"Kevin," he heard someone say.

He turned to see a figure far away. As it got closer, it was his father.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Kevin asked.

"You shouldn't be a ranger," his father told him.

"Why?" Kevin asked.

"You let your yellow ranger down. Now, you brought her to her death."

"It wasn't our fault."

"You could have stopped it."

"Like you could have done with Emily's mother."

Kevin's father's eyes widen.

"You were suppose to teach us the samurai history, but you chose to skip something. Don't you think that could have help us keep Emily in line?"

"That was a mistake. Kevin, you turned to fine samurai."

With that the figure disappeared.

*Darkness Within*

Mike looked in the forest. He felt like he was home. He knew something was going to happen, he could feel in it the leaves.

Emily stood there, leaning against the tree.

His eyes widened.

"Emily," he breathed.

"Hello Michael," she whispered. "Remember what I told you? About me never being with you?"

Mike nodded.

Emily smiled sweetly. "I think I might change my mind."

Mike looked shocked.

Emily walked up to him, and stood in front of face.

Just as she was going to kiss him, she pulled away and laughed.

"Why would you think I would kiss you?" Emily asked laughing.

Mike just stared at her.

"You like messing with our heads. Your sick, and I don't want to be with someone like that. I mean, who would? Jayden was lucky to get out of that relationship. We are all lucky to have you out of our lives," Mike told her, and then he turned and walked away.

*Darkness Within*

Jayden thought of how to stop Emily. He could only think of one way.

"Jayden, my son," he heard his father's voice say.

"Dad," Jayden whispered in shock.

"Jayden, you have to stop her. No matter the cause, or what you'll lose, you have to do it," his father said.

Jayden looked away.

"Jayden, I know how you feel about her, but this will make you stronger. If you love someone, let them go," his father told him.

"It hurts to even think about it," Jayden whispered.

"Son, you have to sacrifice to be a samurai," he told his son.

*Darkness Within*

Emily walked, when she heard something. She turned to see nothing. Frowning, she continued to walk.

"Stop," she heard someone say.

She turned to see a person under a cloak.

"Seriously?" Emily asked.

She heard more things around and found herself surrounded.

"We are here to stop you," the same one said.

"Yeah, cause that worked out so good last time," she said, taunting.

"This time the ranger won't help you," he responded.

"Not that I need help," Emily shot back.

The cloaked people attack. Emily stopped a handful, but soon it got to be too much. Someone cuffed her wrists on her back. They dropped her to her knees.

"Now what? Slit my throat? Beat me to death? Just leave me stranded here?" Emily asked, not afraid.

"No," the leader said as he hit the back of her head. She fell lifeless to the ground, and some cloaked person picked her up.

She woke up, tied to a table. Her legs were separated a little, and tied. Her wrists were tied a little inches away from her body. On either sides of her head were machines.

There was a man standing near her. He pushed a button and Emily felt an intense pain. She let out a scream.

*Darkness Within*

Jayden heard the scream.

"Take this," his father told him, handing his something covered with a piece of cloth. "I know you'll make the right decision."

Jayden took the cloth and ran, not knowing what was in the cloth.


	9. 9: At Darkness End

At Darkness End

Emily clenched her teeth to keep from screaming, but she let out another scream. The pain was too much for her.

*Darkness Within*

Jayden found the others in the end.

"What's the plan?" Mike asked.

"You four look to the Crystal Hearts, I'll get Emily," Jayden ordered.

"Are you sure?" Mia asked.

Jayden nodded. They split up.

Mike was in front as he looked for the Crystal Hearts.

"Are you sure we are going the right way?" Mia asked.

"No," Mike answered. "But if you want to lead, be my guest."

They continued walking, but found nothing. They could hear Emily's screams, and wanted to help.

Mia looked to the ground. Emily was her best friend, she could tell the young girl anything and it'll stay a secret. Now the girl was against them, and that hurts worse then any Nighlok could.

*Darkness Within*

Jayden followed the screams. As he ran, he looked at what was in the cloth. His eyes widened, he knew he had to do it. He threw the cloth to the ground, and stuck the thing in the back of his pants.

*Darkness Within*

Emily was panting. She tried to reach her Samuraizer, but it was too far.

"I'm going to make you pay," Emily growled, threw her pain.

"If you live," the cloaked guy said, as he pushed the button again.

Emily let out a scream as she tried to get off. She raised her chest a few inches, only to let it down.

She closed her eyes and hoped for a miracle.

*Darkness Within*

Mike walked in front. He stopped when he found the temple.

"Guys! Over here!" Mike shouted. He ran inside, with the others behind him.

The temple was huge. There were torches everywhere. There were a lot of doors. Before they could enter, they were surrounded.

Kevin took out his Samuraizer.

"We have to morph," he ordered.

The three nodded.

They tried to morph, but nothing happened.

"Why didn't we morph?" Antonio asked.

"I don't know," Kevin answered. He looked around. The cloaked figures got closer.

*Darkness Within*

While Jayden was running, he felt someone following him. He turned to see the bushes move. He stopped and listened to everything.

He heard nothing, thinking the noise was his imagination, he continued to walk.

He drew the symbol for his Spin Sword to be careful.

"Where are you going?" A voice asked.

Jayden looked around and saw nothing.

"To stop all of this," Jayden answered.

"We have it under control," the voice said.

Jayden heard Emily's screams louder.

"By torturing her?" Jayden asked, getting angry.

"It must be done."

"No, it doesn't!"

*Darkness Within*

Emily could barely keep her eyes opened.

"He's coming here," the cloaked man said.

"Who?" Emily asked, weakly.

"None of your business!"

The cloaked man pushed the button.

Emily groaned as she felt the pain.

*Darkness Within*

Kevin found some sticks and threw them to the others.

The cloaked people attacked them, and the four rangers used the sticks as defense.

Kevin teamed up with Mia, while Antonio and Mike worked together.

"What is your business here?" One cloaked person said.

"To protect the Crystal Hearts," Kevin answered.

"We protect the crystals," he responded.

Mike glared at him.

"Yeah, because last time, you didn't lose the crystals, and they weren't taken from here," Mike said, with a lot of sarcasm.

The cloaked man signaled for attack, and the rangers were in battle.

*Darkness Within*

Jayden found the man and kept his eyes on him. Slowly he walked to the man.

Jayden attacked. He flipped the man and hit him on the head with the end of his sword, knocking him out.

Jayden ran to where Emily was being kept. He barged into the room and glared at the man. The man stepped away from the controls and ran to Jayden. Jayden got the guy and pushed him against the wall.

"Let her go," Jayden ordered.

The guy, frightened for his life, nodded.

The man untied Emily. Jayden hit him on the back of his head. He got Emily to sit up.

She pushed him away.

"Emily, please, you're hurt," Jayden whispered.

"I don't need your help," Emily said.

"I know you don't. I'm here to finish everything," Jayden told her.

Her eyes widened at the meaning. She looked at his sword.

"Just do it, I'm weak anyways," Emily whispered.

Jayden shook his head.

"I'm a samurai. I have honor, we will fight when you are ready."

Emily looked at him in the eye, and saw that he was telling the truth.

She nodded, telling him she was ready. She was going to keep her promise, and kill the red ranger blood.

She drew the symbol for her Spin Sword and threw he Samuraizer to be ground. Jayden threw his with her and raised his sword.

*Darkness Within*

The four had knocked the last one out. They each to the doors and looked inside.

Antonio's door had the crystal hearts.

"I found them!" Antonio shouted. He walked inside and looked at the hearts. He noticed the were, in a way, floating, and the plates under them, were their colors. There was something missing. Antonio couldn't find the special sword.

Some crystals were older than others.

"Mom," Mia whispered, as she stared at the older pink crystal.

"Dad," Mike and Kevin whispered as they saw the older crystals.

"Look at Emily's," Antonio called.

Her Crystal Heart was glowing black. There was a little white, but it can barely be seen.

Antonio grabbed it. He looked at it closely.

"Emily," he whispered.

"Give me the crystal," a cloaked man said.

*Darkness Within*

Emily and Jayden were in a heated battle. The building they were in wasn't strong, and the more they fought, the closer it got to collapsing.

Jayden ripped her sleeve, and made Emily bleed.

Emily got a little anger and went for his chest. She slashed his shirt, but didn't cut him. She kicked him. He fell back. Emily raised her sword and brought it down. Jayden blocked it and pushed her back. He went for her. He cut her side.

Emily glared at him and attacked harder. She got him in the face, on his right cheek, his chest, and leg. Jayden got her side, arm, forehead, and leg.

Emily wasn't going to give up, neither was Jayden.

*Darkness Within*

There were more cloaked people, and it was getting harder to keep the crystal at hand. Antonio gave the crystal to Mia, who tossed it to Kevin. Kevin couldn't find Mike.

"Give us the crystal," the leader ordered.

"We'll never give it to you," Mia told him.

"Mike!" Kevin called out, after spotting him. Kevin threw the crystal at him. Mike ran to catch it.

*Darkness Within*

Emily got Jayden to one knee. She raised her sword and brought it down again. Jayden raised his to block it.

*Darkness Within*

A cloaked person pushed Mike, and the crystal fell to the ground, shattering. The pieces fell everywhere.

The four watched the darkness lift from the crystal and disappear in the air.

*Darkness Within*

Emily froze. Jayden took the chance and reached to his back. He got the sword that his father used against Emily's mother, and shoved it to her chest.

Emily gasped as her Spin Sword dropped and disappeared.

Jayden closed his eyes, twisted the sword, and then took out the sword. Tears filled his eyes, as he got Emily before she fell. He slowly laid her on his lap.

"I love you," he whispered. He kissed her lips.

He raised her from the ground and laid her on the table. He got both Samuraizers. He drew a symbol and a red rose appeared. He rested it on her body and didn't move.

"J-Jayden," she whispered.

Jayden looked up. She smiled at him, weakly.

"I-I love you too. G-get out of h-here," she managed to say.

The place started to shake. He was going to get her.

"L-leave m-me here," she said.

"No," he told her.

She smiled at him.

"I-I'm g-going to d-die an-anyways."

Jayden kissed her, and she kissed back.

They parted, and she raised her hand to touch his cheek.

Her hand fell before it can reach his cheek, and her eyes closed. She slowly let out her last breath.

His tears fell and he took her hand and put it next to his cheek. He kissed her forehead, stood up, put both Samuraizers on his pocket, and walked out.

Just as he stepped outside, he saw a light, and the building collapsed.

He walked to the Shiba house, where the others were waiting.

*Darkness Within*

Mike felt guilty. He couldn't get the crystal, but he didn't know what had happened.

They saw Jayden enter the house. They were shocked on how he looked.

He had cuts and blood all over. What shocked them the most was the knife with blood. He stood in front of the table, took out Emily's Samuraizer and laid it on the table.

"I-I killed her," Jayden told them, as he fell to his knees.


	10. 10: Seeing Her Again

Seeing Her Again

Jayden sat on her bed, with the stone in his hand. It had been a month since she died. They had told her family. When her father found out, he laughed. Jayden wanted to beat him, but stopped himself.

Jayden took it so hard, he stopped talking to the others. Other than in training and battle, the others rarely see him outside his room, or Emily's.

No one knew how to handle it. They all wished she was alive and well, but that couldn't be done.

They went back to find her body, but there was nothing. They had a funeral, but without the body. Her aunt, sick sister, the Ranger's parents, mentor, and the five rangers. It was small, but it was something she would like, or Serena said.

_"Emily was young, and fun. She didn't deserve this fate, but it was for better things. She was the best sister anyone can have," Serena said. She was still very sick, but she couldn't miss her little sister's funeral._

_"Emily was energetic. She kept us on our toes. If there was noise in the house, it was her personallity. Who she was. We loved her, and we miss her. We wish we did things different, but it didn't want us to. She was like the little sister every big brother wants; annoying, but lovable," Kevin told them all._

_Jayden went up and looked at the fourteen people. "We've lost Emily a couple of times these last couple of months, but she always comes back to us, better then ever. I loved her with all my heart. No matter what she did, good or bad, I'll love her. She was our sun, brightened our days. We are hoping she comes back to us, we don't care if it's for a while, as long as it's with us. We all cared for her, as a sister, friend, girlfriend, family, or student, she took a special place in all our hearts. She is a ranger who shall be remembered. I love you, Emily, always will."_

_Jayden got off and stood in the back.  
><em>  
>He remembered it clearly. He was so angry. He lost her, and it was her father's fault. Everyone had blame. There where the 'What if's'.<p>

What if Serena never got sick? What if their parents told them about her mother? What if her father was a good guy? What if her mother was alive?

So many ways. Emily didn't deserve it. It was all his fault. He could blame everyone, but her. He knew she had some blame, she could have fought harder. He couldn't find it in his heart to ever blame her.

Blame the dead girl. He wished he didn't listen to his dead father. He gave him the sword. He knew her crystal was destroyed, so she might have died, or lost her ranger life. He was beating himself up. He was weak, he lasted so little time with her.

He went for a walk. He didn't know what to do without her. He took her life, but she took his heart. He just wanted to be with her.

*Darkness Within*

Mia looked at Emily's bed. No one had slept in it since she turned evil. She sat on her bed, and looked at the pictures that where on her bed side. Her Samuraizer and Ape Zord were on the table.

Kevin, Mike, and Antonio entered the room. They sat around Mia, with their tears falling.

"Why her?" Mia cried.

"Things happen Mia, even if we don't like it," Kevin tried to sooth her.

"Without her, this team is falling apart without you! Jayden won't talk to us! Mike is blaming himself! We lost our little sister!" Mia cried.

She closed her eyes and remembered how Emily used to be.

All the smiles she brought, and all the tears. She wanted her best friend, her sister to come back. She knew it's been a month since her death, and no one had healed. They had to let go, that's what Emily would want.

Kevin looked at Mia and felt horrible. He still wished it were him, not Emily. He knew be wouldn't be as missed. He looked at his teammates and at a picture of Emily.

"We miss you so much," he whispered.

Antonio looked at the breaking team. "She's still with us, in our hearts," he said, looking at them.

Mike nodded in agreement.

*Darkness Within*

Jayden took out the stone and stared at it. He had lost her to the poison, but that was because of Master Xandred. Now he lost her because he stabbed her. He couldn't take the image of her dying right in front of her.

Jayden walked around in the park. He looked straight and would remember when he would be with her.

_"Please Jayden," she would beg.  
><em>  
><em>He would see the look on her face, and couldn't deny her.<em>

_"Let's go," he said. They walked to the cupcake store and just hang out with their friends.  
><em>  
>He smiled.<p>

"Emily, how I wish you were here," he whispered as he walked around in the park.

He went to a pond and just sat there. "I love so much." He closed his eyes, and images her smiling at him.

She wasn't his girlfriend, she had broke up with him, but she loved him.

"I killed you, and I'm so sorry. I hate myself, but it set you free. Free from all the darkness in your heart, and head. I'll never forget you," he whispered, hoping she'll hear him.

He started to walk away. He walked down a path, and stared at the stone in his hand.

There were people in the park and he was heading home.

He bumped into someone and both fell back. The stone fell from his hand. There was a hand in front of him. He saw black and yellow shoes, navy skinny jeans. He could tell it was a girl. He saw her yellow shirt and black jacket. It hurt him, that the girl had on yellow, Emily's color. The sun didn't let him see her face or hair. He let her help him up, and he dusted himself off.

"I'm sorry," he said.

The girl said nothing. He didn't look at her, but looked for the stone. He found it and examined it. There was no scratch, he sighed.

"That's a nice rock," the girl said.

He recognized the voice and looked at the girl more closely.

She had blonde curls and Jayden knew her eyes from anywhere.

"E-Emily?" Jayden stuttered.

To be continued...  
>In Back From Underground….<p> 


End file.
